How Frieza Henchmen came to be
by vegetaissexy4561
Summary: Not really much of a fanfiction, more of some backstories for the characters I will be using in my fan fictions!


Have you ever wondered how Frieza's henchman came to serve him? It wasn't necessarily by force...more by them being grateful to Frieza. Well, Here are some of his henchmens stories, told by the henchmen themselves.

Zarbon: zarbon:...on my planet...i was younger... i had run away from home...a few weeks passed and i was hungry... frieza had come to the planet in serch of resources... i saw him the day he landed...he had a wonderful feast laid out before him...he was having a picnic... he got up to go wash his hands in the lake, and i snuck over to take some fruit... he caught me in the act.  
he yelled out "hey!"  
i had a peach in my hand and i ran!  
he chased after me into the woods and eventually i lost him...  
a few days passed and i had watched him tear apart my home... evryone was at his feet... bloody...dead...dying... he didn't care...one day as i was resting in the woods...one of the massive creatures attacked me.. i was weak...i had no nourishment...i screamed as i saw it charge at me... i ran as hard as i could but the beast hit me with it's paw sending me back hard into a tree... i was about to be killed and eaten but we both heard something making us turn.  
frieza was running towards me and the beast and he kicked the creature away from me.  
he grabbed it and ripped at its fur... he finally pinned down the creature and started pounding the creatures head... i could hear the skull shatter and bash inwards, blood sprayed on h is face and body, but he kept pounding... finally he stopped...and he was just unmoved...  
i stared in fear for a moment..he looked over to me and i feared he'd turn his rage on me.. he walked over to me and grabbed my arm angrily.  
"WHY DID YOU STEAL FROM ME!?"  
he shouted at me... i was paniced..  
"please sir! i was only very hungry sir!"  
and i held up the peach i had taken...it was a bit soft now...but i held it to him... he looked looked at me then the peach...  
i was on the verge of tears...  
his features softened and he loosened his grip on me..  
he picked me up and took me back to the ship... he order some people around and he sat me down in front of the ship in his lap... he gently rubbed my back where i was hit and once he was done...the soldiers had all brought out another picnic feast... he told me to eat...  
so i did...  
i was so greatful...he watched me eat and when i was done... he asked if i wanted more... but i had my fill and more... i wanted to thank him for saving me... so i asked..  
"may i stay with you sir?"  
He let me.

Dordoria: ... alright... i wasn't exactly born yet... i was in my ...egg... but i could see and hear everything...the planet i lived on was being attacked by frieza and his men... i was abandoned and i lived in the grass-woodlands... the shell was clear... but very sensitive... i saw explosions in the distance... and i saw people runnning from frieza...he didn't care...he was blowig up buildings and everything in his sight... the grass and herbs of my planet had medicinal qualities and frieza was here to weed them all out...one of the soldiers found me and was about to kill me... frieza saw me and stopped the soldier asking what i was... the soldier told frieza he was just going to kill a useless pod-child... frieza looked at me and said no... i don't know why though... th soldier had gotten angry and attempted to kill me anyway. frieza stopped him before he delt me the kill...but my shell was cracked...he beat the crap out of the soldier who tried to kill me...and he killed him by pulling his heart out... after that, he took my pod and just tried to nurture me back to health... but...because of that scratch...i was deformed ...thats why...i'm... fat... but...he saved me... and helped me grow strong... despite my deformaty

Jeice: bloody hell... alright... burtr was taking care of me on one of the planets...it was really rainy and cold, and i had gotten ill... it was about a week since i freed burter from his prison, so he only did what he knew to try and help me...he wravled me in a bunch of blankets... now i had been sick for a while and frieza's ship landed on the planet... he raced me over there in search of help... when we got their the henchmen said that lord frieza was asleep... and burter did the absolute stupidist thing he ever did... he flew into the ship screaming bloody murder, and he bursted into lord frieza's room, waking him up...lord frieza was pissed... he went over to attack us but burter began begging him for help.. frieza stopped and looked at the bundle of blankets, realizing that i was in there, he unwrapped to see it was me... i had a horrid fever and was extremely pale.. i was shivering and frieza took me out of burter's arms and took me to the healing center...he put me in the pod to recover and after a few days i did... once i was back to peak health we asked if we could stay,,, he said it was alright, and we ended up working with captine ginyu who was already working for frieza

Guldo: guldo was at his home and when lodr frieza came to destroy the planet he actually stood up to frieza...guldo had eluded frieza for a while but finally frieza broke through time and took guldo down with one hit... guldo had a bad concussion and frieza asked him if he wished to live... guldo said yes, and frieza took him to the healing room and let him work with me once he was done recovering

Recoome: recoome was abandoned as a child, he had too much strength but now brain to help him control it that well... frieza found him and took hm in... he worked for me and i got him strong

Ginyu: Well, he worked for King Kold before Frieza and Cooler were even born.

Hope you liked my first fan fic :)


End file.
